Since the inception of the Cell Imaging Core Facility in September of 1999, its mission has been to provide state-of-the-art cell imaging technologies to Cancer Center members. This includes different forms of light and fluroescence microscopes, stereo and confocal microscopy, and a laser microdissection system. Images can be captured with several video and CCD cameras, analyzed and manipulated with several image analysis software programs. In addition, the Core provides analytical cytometry services like immunophenotyping and cell cycle analysis. All scientists have the opportunity for expert consultation prior to and during their experiments and receive continuous technical support by the Core personnel throughout the use of any core equipment. Core technicians evaluate the facility's equipment routinely and engage in frequent technical training in order to maintain and warrant the constantly evolving needs and opportunities in this technical research area. In 2004, 57 different groups led by principal investigators from all programs of the Center, including cancer biology, hematologic malignancies, chemical therapeutics, cancer immunlogy, urologic oncology, Gl cancer, breast cancer, and viral oncology, benefited from these core services.